


The Day That Never Comes

by Hawka



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Caretaking, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Age, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawka/pseuds/Hawka
Summary: Относительно Лютика ведьмак, можно сказать, всегда будет молод. Трубадур же, как и все обычные люди, рано или поздно начнет стареть.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Day That Never Comes

**Author's Note:**

> События спустя пару десятков лет после каноничных. Лютик уже постарел, а Геральт осознает это и начинает проводить больше времени со своим другом.

Геральт еще совсем недавно не мог бы подумать, что будет заваривать травяной чай, а не алхимические зелья, к которым он, по характеру своему ремесла, привык. Где-то в большом и красивом поместье, а не в кустах в засаде; кому-то, кто является ему очень дорогим человеком, и без лишнего брюзжания на тему бессмысленности всех этих ритуалов домашнего уюта.

За те несколько месяцев, что он уже гостил у Лютика, чай заваривать приходилось довольно часто. Сначала с помощью самого Лютика, под его бойко раздаваемые указания. А потом уже полностью самостоятельно, и даже получая в ответ на свои старания одобрительное мычание.

Со временем Геральт научился делать напиток в идеальных пропорциях: в странствиях Лютик привередливым не был и при острой необходимости мог воду из ближайшей речки пить. А вот дома предпочитал комфорт, уют и вкусную еду.

Особенно теперь. С возрастом в нём усиливалась тяга ко всем удобствам. И винить его за это Геральт не мог никак. Мягкие сухие перины — куда лучше дерна в чистом поле под проливным дождём. Для косточек человека преклонного возраста тем более.

Кружки с густо пахнущим чабрецом и мятой чаем дымятся в руке. Геральт заканчивает приготовления, оставив разложенные разнообразные травы для заваривания лежать на столе — уберёт потом — и шагает в гостиную, к Лютику.

Старый бард сидит в кресле и с ноткой ностальгической тоски смотрит на висящую на стене лютню. Ту самую, которую он когда-то получил в подарок от эльфийки во времена их с Геральтом приключений. Во времена молодости Лютика, когда такие авантюры были тем, ради чего Лютик жил и из чего извлек немало материала для своих баллад.

И столько лет он берег заветный инструмент как зеницу ока, хоть и потрепанный годами и бесконечной сменой погоды, присущей любым продолжительным странствиям, он все же стал звучать уже не так чисто, как раньше.

Время меняет всё. Даже самого Лютика.

Геральт думает, что в последнее время бард берет лютню в руки все реже и реже. Может, надоела за всю жизнь бродячего артиста, и Лютик решил сменить деятельность: хоть и просиживание в поместье, которое под закат своей жизни ему все же завещал вечно недовольный родитель, и его перепланировка, которой Лютик только командовал, было сложно деятельностью назвать. А может, и гораздо вероятнее, звучание собственного голоса Юлиану нравилось уже не так, как в свои лучшие годы. Совпадение ли с тем, что и гастролировать он стал гораздо реже? Даже на просьбы Геральта что-нибудь спеть по вечерам отвечал «позже, может быть».

Тремор рук мешает играть: Геральт это понимал. И ничего с этим не мог поделать.

— Не думал, что она доживёт до этого дня, — признается Геральт, кивая на инструмент, и подходит к Лютику, затем протягивает ему чашку. — С твоей-то любовью её терять.

— О, Геральт, скажешь тоже… Она ещё меня переживёт! — хихикает Лютик.

_«Тфу на шуточки твои»_ , думает ведьмак, но вслух ничего не говорит, только осуждающе смотрит на друга.

Геральт молчит, пока бард поправляет плед у себя на ногах, и только потом забирает у ведьмака кружку. Ведьмак отходит к окну за спиной у Лютика, становится там, опираясь поясницей о подоконник, и наслаждаясь вкусом чая.

— Колени болят, представляешь. К дождю что ли? — говорит Лютик слишком уж беспечным голосом для человека, у которого что-то болит, и так осматривает свои ноги, будто они в ответ на это непременно сообщат ему причину.

— Ну так лист капустный приложи. Говорят, помогает.

Лютик заливисто смеется, отчего потом начинает тихо покашливать.

— Лекарь из тебя так себе. Хотя, твоё чувство юмора, признаться, действует на меня лучше всяких лекарств.

Странное, но вполне уютное молчание повисает в комнате. Холодный ветер шелестит в опадающей листве, в ветках ивы, бьющихся в окошко второго этажа Лютикового дома. В камине почти догорают угли. В доме так хорошо и так правильно. Так, сказал бы ведьмак, уже привычно. Геральт немного рад тому, что он сейчас не в дороге у черта на куличиках борется с непогодой, а тут с Лютиком.

Молчание вообще раньше казалось между ними чем-то невозможным, потому что трубадур болтал всегда, везде и без умолку.

Привыкнуть к новой хаотично проявляющей себя задумчивости Лютика Геральт-то привык, но она лишний раз напоминала ему о тех изменениях, которые с ним происходят. Не думал ведьмак, что будет скучать по словоизлиянию друга так сильно, учитывая, что раньше в некоторых случаях его даже силой было сложно заставить молчать. Часто его болтовня становилась причиной очередной передряги, из которой приходилось вытаскивать их уже Геральту.

Лютик и сейчас болтал, но уже не настолько постоянной основе, а, скорее, когда у него для этого было подходящее настроение.

Когда-нибудь Геральту придётся скучать и по самому Лютику: в последнее время эта мысль приходила в голову ведьмака чаще, чем тому хотелось бы. Он старался об этом не думать, но неосознанно крутился около Лютика всё чаще и больше, словно опасаясь, что это самое событие может произойти в любой момент.

Бард шевелится в кресле, принимая позицию поудобнее, на что реагирует чуткий слух Геральта, который отвлекается от своих тяжких размышлений. Лютик проводит свободной от чашки рукой по тронутым сединой вискам, приглаживая поредевшие волосы, и чему-то улыбается.

— Кстати, тебе не обязательно торчать тут со мной целыми днями, — произносит Лютик. — Полгода жизни в одном месте и четырех стенах — это будет для тебя уже слишком. Не подумай, я не выгоняю, а денег на содержание нас обоих у меня теперь уйма. Запасов много. Просто странно видеть тебя таким… оседлым.

Геральт многозначительно и молчаливо отхлебнул чаю, изучая неприятную серость за окном.

— Скоро Цири приедет, — тихо сказал он. — Судя по последнему письму, будет тут примерно на следующей неделе.

— Ты здесь не из-за того, что ждёшь Цири, — заметил Лютик, выжидающе глядя на ведьмака.

Геральт не знал, что ответить. Ветер завывал, по ставням тихо забарабанил дождь. Где-то залаяла собака.

— Знаю.

— Может хоть по соседним деревням пройдешься, заказов наберешь? В целях размять кости и не растерять умений.

— Может.

Лютик добродушно усмехнулся, собирая в углах глаз тонкую паутинку морщинок, ещё какое-то время глядя на кружку у себя в руке. Затем отставил её в сторону на небольшой столик.

— Холодновато как-то. Подкинешь в топку поленце? — Геральт сразу же в ответ на просьбу Лютика прошелся до камина, закинул туда пару поленьев — которых, между прочим, сам нарубил в целях «размять кости» — затем раздул огонь. Ожившее пламя затрещало, зашипело, отбросило пляшущие тени на пол и стены. — Ты останешься на зиму? — спросил бард, пока ведьмак занимался этим. Звучало даже не как вопрос.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Геральт, возвращаясь к своему месту у окна и скрещивая руки на груди. — В Каэр Морхене делать нечего, парни там уже несколько лет как не зимуют. — Геральт немного помолчал. — И хочу побыть с тобой тут, пока…

— … пока не настанет тот день, когда меня не станет?

Геральт смолчал, незаметно для барда стиснув зубы и снова отвернулся, возвращаясь к созерцанию внутреннего дворика, усаженного пока еще невысокими кипарисами, и прислушиваясь к гудению огня. Лютик попал по больному, но он не этого хотел. Если бы ведьмак сейчас обернулся, то увидел бы виноватое лицо трубадура, осознавшего, что сболтнул лишнего.

Лютику просто было страшно, чтобы он не говорил и как бы не пытался держать планку оптимизма. Страшно умирать. Рядом с другом, который за много лет их дружбы почти не изменился. В отличие от Лютика, которого время не пожалело, на котором оставило свои следы в виде сетки морщин, боли в коленях, быстрой утомляемости, одышки при долгой и бодрой ходьбе, из-за которой совместные приключения были бы уже не такими красочными и пестрящими самыми разными событиями, как раньше. Он даже сам на лошадь теперь залезал с трудом: Геральту приходилось немного подсаживать Лютика.

Рядом с Геральтом, который словно не изменился, осознавать своё постепенное увядание ему было тяжелее всего.

Геральт вздохнул. Геральт подошел к Лютику, ничего пока не отвечая.

Лютик увидел в глазах ведьмака что-то такое, что когда-то уже видел. Видел, когда они очень-очень давно разговаривали о Цири: о том, что Геральт, возможно, не сможет её спасти.

Геральт терпеть не мог быть бессильным. В какой-то степени, именно таким он сейчас и был.

Отодвинувшись в сторону, и чуть улыбнувшись, Лютик пригласил Геральта сесть рядом с собой. Кресло было не очень широкое, поэтому Геральту пришлось усадить барда на колени. Лютик прикрыл их обоих сверху все тем же пледом.

В доме было прохладно, несмотря на пышущее тепло из камина: вторая половина осени всё же, теплее не становилось. Да и не только в тепле физическом нуждались сейчас они.

Лютик разлегся на груди ведьмака. Геральту казалось, что с годами Лютик стал немного легче. Но он был такой же тёплый, как и всегда, хотя и стал постоянно кутаться в одеяла, садиться поближе к камину, когда читал по вечерам. Но в нём всё так же пульсировала жизнь. Он все так же пах духами, которые вёдрами на себя выливал: зачем только, если сейчас сидел дома целыми днями и кроме его прислуги и Геральта его никто не видел.

И немного старостью. Этот запах Геральту нравился меньше всего.

Впервые в жизни он ничем не мог помочь Лютику. А раньше им казалось, будто он способен решить любую возникающую у них проблему.

_«Надеюсь этот день никогда не наступит»,_ — подумал Геральт, мысленно возвращаясь к фразе, брошенной Лютиком.

Геральт понимал, что этот день не сможет не наступать вечно.

Лютик стиснул ладонь Геральта иссушенной и покрытой маленькими пятнышками лентиго своей, словно подсознательно демонстрируя тому, что он всё еще здесь.

— Я буду сидеть тут с тобой, пока буду нужен тебе, — бросил ведьмак, заканчивая свою предыдущую мысль. Лютик кивнул и не стал ничего комментировать, устраивая голову на сгибе шеи ведьмака.

— Съездим в город, купим подарок Цири к приезду? — миролюбиво предложил Лютик, переходя к более насущным делам.

— Если хочешь, — Геральт счел это неплохой идеей. Мысль о скором визите девушки грела ему душу. Лютику, судя по его блестящим глазам, тоже.

— Как думаешь, что ей могло бы понравиться? — размышлял в слух трубадур.

— Скажу сразу, как увижу это, — заверил его Геральт, уже перебирая в голове определенные варианты.


End file.
